The following types of investigation will be carried out during the present project year: (1) further testing and evaluation of the CEARS system (Clinical EEG Analysis and Reporting System). Thus, the clinical use of the CSA (Compressed Spectral Array) and the somnogram will be evaluated against information in the primary data. (2) using the "extended brain field technique" attempts will be made to ascertain the vector properties and locations of spontaneous and evoked potential fields underlying these discharges in the rat. Emphasis will be placed on the "brainstem auditory evoked response" and the results on the rat will be compared with those obtained in normal subjects and patient material. (3) there will be monitoring studies carried out in the newborn patient nursery involving such conditions as coma of unknown origin, convulsive apnea, and other acute syndromes. There will also be monitoring of slow potentials in stroke patients. (4) the EEG spectra in an old age patient group will be accessed in relation to parallel data generated by psychometric tests. (5) programs will be developed for the multivariate analysis of the EEG and evoked potential in a pilot group of patients with learning disability. (6) further work will be done on the testing feasibility and limitations of carrying out evoked potential observations by transmission over a telephone line. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Johnson LC, Hanson KR and Bickford RG: EFFECT OF FLURAZEPAM ON SLEEP SPINDLES AND K-COMPLEXES. Electroenceph. Clin. Neurophysiol., 40:67-77, 1976. Bickford RG, Hanson KR, Jones TA, Kalichman MW, Stockard JE, Bustos LF and Chiappa KH: CLINICAL AND RESEARCH APPLICATIONS OF THE SOMNOGRAM. Presented at the American EEG Society Meetings, Mexico City, Oct. 15-18, 1975. *Abstract EEG J.: 40:327, 1976.